Into You - Español
by MookieRoo
Summary: "De acuerdo con el resto, él me toca de la manera correcta. Sus manos viajan a través de mi espalda haciéndome temblar. Sin embargo, sus dedos se sienten más bruscos de lo que me gustaría. Su temperatura es demasiado caliente y puedo darme cuenta que está a punto de romper en sudor". JORI - ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON.


**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

De acuerdo con el resto, él me toca de la manera correcta. Sus manos viajan a través de mi espalda haciéndome temblar. Sin embargo, sus dedos se sienten más bruscos de lo que me gustaría. Su temperatura es demasiado caliente y puedo darme cuenta que está a punto de romper en sudor.

Le saco su remera interrumpiendo nuestro beso y, de inmediato, él me sube y me sienta en la mesa de la cocina. Él es fuerte, grande, sus brazos y piernas musculosas, tiene su estómago firme y trabajado. Su cuerpo es duro al tacto y no es tan agradable como parece.

Desabrocha mi blusa exponiéndome, pero a diferencia de él, tengo puesto mi corpiño. Su pecho es peludo, no tanto como para asustarme, aun sí me resulta desagradable. No es que lo sea, simplemente no me parece atractivo. Nada de esto lo es.

Me recorre con sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mis piernas desnudas, tratando de ser sutil. No es lo suficientemente suave para mi gusto. La forma en que agarra mi piel me dice que está desesperado por tenerme. No me agrada.

Nos besamos una y otra vez. Su lengua se siente áspera y agresiva. Sus dientes muerden mis labios y suelto un gemido de dolor. No se supone que debería ser así.

Seguimos la estructura común del acto. Él jala mi centro más cerca de él agarrándome de la cola, demasiado cerca para mi comodidad. Puedo sentir su dureza a través de sus boxers, es desagradable. Esto debería ser un encuentro profesional. Él debería tratar de controlarse a sí mismo y sus reacciones físicas, pero puedo ver que le gusto demasiado. Sus besos se hacen más húmedos, sus manos ya están sudorosas, su respiración es pesada y lo único que quiero hacer es salir de aquí, tomar una ducha y limpiarme de su tacto. No es correcto en lo absoluto.

—¡Corte!— grita el director. Mark me suelta y se aleja con dificultad. Trata de ocultarlo, pero su erección es evidente y la asistente rápidamente agarra una manta para ayudarle a cubrirse. Tomo una también para tapar mi semi-desnudez. Tendremos una pausa para almorzar y luego continuar con otra escena.

Odio días como este, sobretodo las escenas íntimas, son las peores. Ser actor es, a veces, pesado en la mente… otras en el corazón.

Capturo su mirada como un flash cuando estoy a punto de salir hacia mi remolque. Ella mira hacia otro lado fingiendo que no estaba prestándome atención. La miro fijamente un momento, esperando que ella se de vuelta de nuevo, pero no sucede. Tengo que ir a cambiarme, comer algo y tal vez tomar una pequeña siesta antes de mi próxima llamada.

Llegando a la puerta escucho un ruido fuerte. _Alguien_ arrojó una bandeja de comida al suelo por accidente y me asustó. Miro como Mark la ayuda a recoger el desorden. Es amable y atento. Me molesta más de lo que me gustaría. Yo debería ser la que la hace sonreír, no él.

Entro al trailer con la frustración llenándome el pecho, quisiera no poder verlos por la ventana, pero ahí están. Él la acompaña a tomar otro plato de comida y se sienta con ella en una de las mesas dispuestas para el personal.

Yo sabía que la vería si aceptaba el papel que me ofrecían en esta película, sabía que presenciaría su nueva vida sin mí, era un hecho. Aun así esperaba no tener que ser testigo de que el mismo chico que seguramente acaba de masturbarse por haberse calentado conmigo, ahora le coquetea. Si no quería al tipo cerca mío, peor de ella.

Cierro mis ojos y doy media vuelta. El hambre se me fue, pero aun puedo dormir un par de horas en este incómodo sofá. Me recuesto de espaldas y me percato de algo demasiado peculiar y conocido. Es una mancha en forma de estrella fugaz que se destaca en el relieve del techo.

Este el mismo trailer que usé en el corto que filmamos juntas hace cuatro años. Y sí, es el mismo sofá, los mismos muebles, la misma lámpara, la misma mesa de la esquina; justo en donde la hice mía por primera vez.

Todavía recuerdo esa tierna sonrisa que me dio al verme entrar a la sala de audiciones. ¿Quién diría que la que terminaría actuando de profesión sería yo y la que se dedicaría a producir sería ella?

Ese cortometraje fue su primer trabajo serio, su primera obra original. Trataba de una mujer que hacía amistad con un ente misterioso en una casa abandonada, terminaba en amor y romance, como solo pasaría en un escrito de Tori. Cuando la leí me asombre de su profundidad, me cautivó la forma en la que ambos personajes se compenetraban y como llegaban a enamorarse, no era nada común. El vínculo que compartían era meramente emocional, sin embargo fue el amor más completo que llegaron a vivir.

Ella y yo fuimos todo lo contrario o eso es lo que yo creía. Al graduarnos de la escuela perdimos el contacto. Pasaron años en los que no supe de ella. Gracias al corto volvimos a hablar, a compartir el tiempo juntas.

Recuerdo que durante la pre-producción nos reuníamos hasta altas horas de la noche para construir las escenas de mi personaje y sacar toda su complejidad en la pantalla. Eso ayudo a que volvamos a disfrutar de nuestra compañía como amigas y que conozcamos una nueva faceta en nuestras vidas, la de ser adultas.

Todo iba bien, nuestro contacto era normal, aunque yo ya me sentía atraída por ella. Una mañana la noté distinta, no quise preocuparme y seguí con mi día. Tuve que filmar una escena pesada de dialogo y, al terminarla, vine a descansar en este mismo trailer. Ella apareció de la nada con una lata de mi soda favorita y se paró en el filo de la puerta. La miré con curiosidad porque tenía la sospecha de que algo planeaba y no me equivoqué cuando la vi colocarse coquetamente un dedo entre los dientes.

Podría jurar que sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria, que fue allí con toda la intención de provocar lo que sucedería después.

Yo no pude resistirme. La tensión de ese momento venía acumulándose desde semanas atrás. Me levanté, solté la tira de las persianas para cerrarlas y me abalancé a besarla.

Fue allí, contra ese mueble. La tomé de la cintura y la presioné contra él. Ella se empujó hacia arriba y se sentó poniéndose más cómoda, rodeándome con sus brazos. El beso que me dio es el mejor que he tenido en la vida.

Sus labios son tan delicados y carnosos, aunque no lo parezcan. Son tibios y dulces; ella es latina y no puede negarlo, está en cada milímetro de su ser. Su lengua es tan tersa que hipnotizaba mi pensamiento. Yo intentaba concentrarme en lo que hacía, pero era imposible. Tori besa como los dioses debieron hacerlo al crear el universo.

Sus dedos son tan delicados y suaves; tranquilos, seguros. Me recorrieron la piel provocando que me erice toda. Me sentía flotar en sus brazos. Aprovechó para acariciarme con cada botón que zafó de mi blusa y no se apuró en quitármela. Pasó a mi pantalón y lo desabrochó con toda la paciencia del mundo. Mis manos la apretaron un poco, yo quería ser igual de sutil. Levanté su remera con tal lentitud que le saqué varios suspiros.

Su pecho era perfecto y suave. Traía puesto un corpiño negro con un filo de encaje muy delicado que hacía ver a sus senos demasiado sexis. Sí, me quedé viéndolos hasta que ella soltó una carcajada dulce y me tomó con sus manos por las mejillas, llevándome nuevamente a sus labios.

Pasamos al sofá. Yo la levanté y ambas caímos sobre él porque no aguanté su peso. Reímos un poco…

Reíamos mucho entonces.

Regreso a ver a la mancha y prefiero no mirarla más, pero de nada sirve porque todo en este pequeño lugar me recuerda a ella.

Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada, tan apretable. No existía un centímetro de resequedad o dureza. Era tan agradable sentirla bajo mis dedos, recorrer la altura de sus pezones, excitarlos aun más, acercarme a ellos con mi boca y llenarme. Besarlos, acariciarlos con la punta de mi lengua.

Su cuerpo entero me maravillaba. Era moreno, lindo, con un tono casi dorado con la luz del atardecer. Sus muslos me encantaban, sobretodo quedar atrapada en ellos. Sus pantorrillas tenían la curva perfecta, sus pies eran hermosos…

¡Basta, no puedo más!

Me levanto y me visto rápidamente con una camisa de pana y unos jeans para salir a caminar y tomar un poco de aire. Quizá esta sea la peor idea que he tenido en la vida, volver a tener contacto con Tori.

—Señorita West —me llama un chico de producción al salir del trailer—, la esperan en la sala de reuniones.

No creo tener agendada una reunión, pero qué importa, prefiero cualquier cosa a quedarme encerrada en una caja de recuerdos. Le agradezco y me dirijo hacia el edificio de enfrente al set. No demoro en llegar.

—Alguien me espera —le digo a la secretaria que me mira con cierta emoción. Le sonrío, debe ser una fan y prefiero tener a ese grupo de la sociedad de mi lado.

—Sí, venga por aquí por favor.

Se pone de pie y con muchos nervios camina frente a mí, guiándome a una de la oficinas posteriores.

La decoración del lugar es bonita, moderna y elegante. Se nota la cantidad de dinero que pasa por aquí.

—¿Puedo traerle algo de beber? —me pregunta abriéndome la puerta.

—No, aquí tengo algo para ella —le responde Tori y me invita a pasar con una seña—, gracias Gaby.

La chica me sonríe de vuelta y se retira. Yo entro y cierro la puerta, aunque no sé si debería. ¿Es buena idea estar a solas con ella en la misma habitación?

—Te ves muy bien —recalca. Una frase típica para romper el hielo.

—Gracias, tú también —le doy una respuesta de la misma forma. Ahora que ya terminamos con la galantería, vamos a lo que importa, ¿para qué me llamó?—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Mi pregunta, o más bien, mi tono no le causan gracia.

—Todavía estás molesta.

No lo estoy… bueno, quizá sí un poco.

—Jade, yo…

—No hace falta que me digas nada —la interrumpo, ella se decepciona por mi negativa—. Me refiero a que no necesitas darme explicaciones. Yo… entiendo que debías irte, ahora lo entiendo.

—Debí contártelo. Debí despedirme.

Sí, debió. Yo no era adivina y ella lo ocultó tan bien que no fue hasta que lo mencionó en una entrevista —un año más tarde—, que me enteré de su adicción. Tampoco es que tuvimos una relación de años y, cuando iniciamos, ella ya tenía varios meses sobria, pero dolió muchísimo enterarme así. Sentí —y siento todavía— que fui yo quien lo despertó nuevamente.

—No creo que hubiese sido capaz de convencerte que te quedaras conmigo y creo que fue mejor así. De verdad te ves bien.

Por las noticias, y lo que dicen mis conocidos del medio, sé que está recuperada, que va a terapia y ya no toca esa basura. Así que, alejarse de mí de esa forma fue una buena decisión.

—No almorzaste —me recuerda—. Sé que te gusta el sushi así que pedí que lo trajeran, es tu favorito.

—¿No acabas de almorzar con Mark?

—Sí, pero esa no era la idea.

No respondo más que con un apretón de mis labios, para qué contarle lo celosa que me sentí de verlos juntos.

—Iba a llevarte una bandeja con ensalada y una soda cuando tropecé y Mark vino a mi rescate.

—Lo vi.

—Sí, bueno. Quise despedirme pronto, pero me preguntó por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, sabía que tú y yo fuimos compañeras de la escuela y quería que le recomendara un restaurante para invitarte a salir.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? —me reclama con sorpresa—. Creí que ahora que volviste a la heterosexualidad te encantaría salir con uno de los actores más cotizados del momento.

Pero qué estupidez tan grande acaba de decir. No he salido con nadie desde que terminamos, o mejor dicho, desde que ella desapareció. Prefiero no acercarme a la gente sin saber sus intenciones, porque duele, duele no ser correspondido, duele que te abandonen, que te desechen como un pedazo de basura. Y eso de que me cuadren con cada amigo hombre que salgo no quiere decir que me he vuelto hétero.

—¿Para eso me pediste que viniera? ¿Para emparejarme con la estrellita de tu nueva película?

—Jade…

—No me interesa Mark, ni lo que puedas ganar de la situación. Si quieres publicidad contrata una agencia y déjame en paz —le digo agravada y herida. Me preparo para retirarme y estoy por girar la cerradura cuando la siento venir corriendo a empujarla, impidiéndome salir.

—No lo tomes a mal. No te llamé para eso y era una broma, una broma de mal gusto. Lo siento, fue estúpido. —Se apresura en explicarme—. Quería almorzar contigo, quería… no sé. Te extraño.

Toda la traición que sentía hace un segundo se esfuma con esas dos palabras porque yo también lo hago, demasiado.

Quizá me equivoqué cuando pensaba que lo nuestro bordeaba más en lo físico que en lo emocional y por eso no funcionó, porque tan solo tenerla así de cerca me enciende de una forma que nadie más logra y aun no nos hemos tocado.

Sus ojos se oscurecen, su sonrisa cambia con coquetería y siento perderme otra vez.

Extraño su voz, sus besos, sus risas. La extraño conmigo, nuestras charlas antes de levantarnos de la cama, ella acomodándose en mi cuerpo al final de la noche y despertando del otro lado con el cabello enredado. Hasta nuestras peleas extraño. Lo extraño todo.

Tori se acerca y me acaricia con suavidad las mejillas. Sus manos viajan a la parte posterior de mi cuello y cierro mis ojos al sentir nuestros labios tocarse.

Esto si que es correcto y no importa lo que el resto diga, ya no importa nada, solo somos ella y yo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Y bueno, tenía algo en mente y no pude contener los dedos para escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Jack, tu quizá encuentres un cortísimo parecido con una peli que ambas queríamos ver la otra vez XD, inspiración please.

P.D. Siento no actualizar todos los demás fics que tengo pendientes, la intención en hacerlo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. Este fue un oneshot cortito y por eso me di el lujo de publicarlo.

Ahora sí, que tengan un buen fin de semana. ¡Adior!

(¿Me dejan una carita feliz?)


End file.
